A King's life
by Animes are not cartoons
Summary: "A king's life was infinitely different than that of a peasant's. They didn't usually have to worry about whether their most cherished friend would sink a dagger into their back." Post-hwarang story following Sam maek jong's life after being crowned. Rated M to be safe. Apologies for any mistake as this is my first fanfic.


A king's life was infinitely different than a peasant's.

Not only was it different on the basis of luxury, but many other which nobody bothered to compare.

A peasant didn't usually have to worry about their death every second of every day afterall.

They didn't have to worry about who to trust with their life and who to be wary of.

They didn't have to worry whether their most cherished friend would sink a dagger into their back when they hugged.

Ji Dwi was aware of these things from a young age.

Especially with assassins on his tail, day and night.

After becoming the King, his life changed in some ways.

Now he could actually accomplish his dreams if he tried.

His meetings with Sun Woo increased after his crowning.

Sun woo would enter the castle everyday, claiming that he was bringing the report of what was happening at the Hwarang House everyday.

But sometimes, they would retire into Ji Dwi's chambers and talk about the officials and their shady dealings.

Sometimes, they would play some board games and laugh hysterically at each other's jokes.

Sometimes, they both would lie down on his bed together, and simply enjoy each other's company.

They would spend the whole evening that way.

Ji Dwi sometimes wondered if he was being selfish.

He remembered the night before his crowning, when he and Sun woo were holding swords at each other's throat.

He let his sword fall to the ground and left his fate in Sun woo's hand.

"If I kill everyone trying to kill you" he asked "could you change Silla then?"

He looked confused for a second but eventually nodded.

Sun woo lowered his sword with a sigh.

He looked at Ji dwi's eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

He stepped forward and enveloped Ji dwi in a hug.

The moment he felt Sun woo's warmth seep into his body, the despair and fear he had kept locked somewhere deep in his consciousness came flooding back.

He sobbed uncontrollably in Sun woo's arms.

When Ji dwi pulled out of his arms, he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Sun woo placed his hand on his waist and pulled him closer, and before he could comprehend what was happening, pressed their lips together.

He couldn't find strength in his arms to push him away and his hands fell limp on his sides.

His mind was screaming at him, saying it was wrong, **forbidden**.

But his heart stopped him from pulling away.

Sun woo's lips felt unbearably hot on his, it was wrong but it felt heavenly; god it felt _amazing_.

Ji dwi wondered if he was snatching Sun woo away from Ah ro, and it made him feel so guilty.

On days he ended up with an ailment and was confined to bed, he would call Ah ro over.

And she would oblige without question, no matter what the time.

He would invite her to sit on his bed, while he placed his head on her lap and snuggled comfortably.

Instead of pulling away with a squeal like she would have in the past, she would smile fondly at him and narrate one of her exaggerated love stories.

On one such day, he picked up enough courage to ask her about Sun woo.

She smiled and combed her slender fingers through his long hair, the pressure on his scalp sending him right off to sleep.

"If he loves you like he loves me" she said " then I have no reason to be jealous"

And just before he drifted off to sleep, he heard her whisper, ever so delicately into his ear.

"Afterall, I love you too"

Soo ho had became a constant companion for him, unlike Paoh who usually remained in shadows.

Sometimes, when the crown would become too heavy on his head and his way too heavy hanbok, laced with gold would drag him down, he would put on his riding gear and ride off into the woods.

Sometimes, he would invite Soo ho.

When he was in the woods, the wind whipping his unrestrained hair in all directions, he could finally _breathe_ ; be **free**.

And for some reason, bringing Soo ho along made everything better.

Maybe it was his surprisingly charming smile which would put him at ease.

One of these days, they went deep into the woods, racing each other on their horses. Their laughing, unrestrained, echoed throughout the forest.

They suddenly came to a halt to catch their breath.

Ji dwi glanced around and a sudden scurry of movements on the trees caught his attention.

Unfortunately, before he could understand what was happening, he heard a 'whoosh' and a small gasp from beside him.

He spun around on his horse to see Soo ho falling off his horse, a arrow stuck on his chest, his face twisted in pain.

Without thinking, he rushed off of his horse and wrapped himself around Soo ho's writhing body, shielding him from further attack.

But then he heard a short yell, a dull thud, and then nothing.

He turned his head ever so slightly to the back and noticed Paoh rushing towards them; bow and a quiver full of arrows accompanied him.

He checked if either of them was seriously hurt and rushed back to the dead assassian, lying among the bushes.

Ji dwi looked down at Soo ho. The arrow was dangerously close to his throat but not close to any major blood stream.

He clutched Soo ho's hand and whispered "Hold on"

With his other hand he yanked out the arrow. Soo ho hissed in pain and clutched his hand tighter.

He pulled Soo ho close to him, one hand gently pressed to the wound to stop the bleeding, and his ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heart beat; erratic but there.

Even at a time like this, it was **him** who needed to be reassured.

He looked behind him and saw Paoh carrying the assassin, probably to dispose of him.

Even when he looked at the guy who was trying to kill him he didn't feel angry; no he only felt pity and remorse.

For how many bags of rice had he decided to do this?

A bottle fell onto the grass from the assassin's belt. Poison.

He looked down at Soo ho and saw his skin colored a sickly blue, his mouth slightly agape, unable to breath.

"Paoh! We need to go to a physician NOW"

They rushed to Ahn ji's house to get Soo ho treated, because Ji dwi just couldn't trust the palace physician.

Ji dwi sat near Soo ho's head as Ah ro began treating him, and seeing the look on his face, Ah ro didn't tell him to leave her with the patient.

When Soo ho's wound was patched up, she looked up at Ji dwi.

"He will be fine, he will wake up shortly"

He thanked her and looked up to meet her gaze.

Unsaid words were exchanged in that one look.

"Its not your fault" she said, a hint of pity in her voice.

She left to make some soup and left him alone with Soo ho.

He gazed down at him.

His skin was as white as a sheet; but much better than the sickly blue it had been earlier. His brows were furrowed and jaw clenched tight, as if he was in pain despite being unconcious.

His friend had almost died because of _him_.

The thought of never seeing his doe eyes and carefree smile sent a pang in his heart.

This time, he wanted to comfort Soo ho.

He held Soo ho's hand and with the other, pushed back some soft bangs from his forehead.

And waited.

When he did open his eyes, he groaned and tried to sit up.

Ji dwi pushed him down whispering 'don't'

He obliged and when their eyes met, his eyes filled up with horror of sudden realization.

Soo ho shot up, despite the firm hand pressed against his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

he asked, his hands searching every cervice of his body, and when he didn't encounter any injuries, he exhaled in relief.

And the very next moment, he clutched Ji dwi's wrist and pulled him close with a firm tug.

Ji dwi gasped and found his face a inch away from Soo ho's.

"What do you think you were doing?" he hissed, his words a acidic mix of anger and concern.

The way Soo ho's warm breath hit his cheek distracted him, but he asked back in pure confusion "What?"

Soo ho gritted his teeth and for a second he was certain he would punch him. But then he sighed in exhaustion and freed his wrist.

A sudden thought cleared away his confusion.

"You are angry because I shielded you in case a second arrow was shot"

Soo ho looked up at him, his eyes burning with anger.

"Why? He was there to kill _you_ not _me_! He must have slipped on the branch and accidentally shot me, and then you should have found a safe place to hide in! Your life is more important than mi-"

He was cut off with a finger on his lips and the look Ji dwi was giving him.

"Don't ever say that. For me, you all are more important than anything. Nor my rank. Nor life."

Soo ho had nothing to say then, because he shared the same philosophy.

"Then..." Soo ho mumbled "we better protect each other"

Ji dwi smiled.

"Promise"

After being crowned, Ji dwi gave the job of recruiting new Hwarang to Sun woo and Ban ryu.

They put up a notice stating

"Those young men who have the necessary qualities mentioned below will be trained to become a **Hwarang** "

Soon enough the hustle and bustle in Hwarang house increased.

Ban ryu and Soo ho took to training them in sword fighting and other essential physical activity.

Yeo wool started teaching along with We hwa and often gave the trainees hints for completing their assignments, which We hwa naturally found pleasing because he was giving them _wrong_ hints.

It would teach them a important lesson-

Never believe in something you haven't seen for yourself.

The room they used to stay in was still reserved just for them, and they would often spend their nights there.

Even Ji dwi.

Some nights, when he couldn't sleep and didn't have the heart to distress Ah ro, he would sneak out of the palace and into Hwarang house.

He would walk silently into their room to sometimes find just Yeo wool, or Ban ryu and Soo ho, or all of them there, asleep.

He would quietly slip into his bed in the center and sigh in happiness.

With the familiar hard mattress under him and his friend's soothing presence, he felt at ease.

 _Like home._

And after a good night's rest, he would sometimes wake up early and leave the same way he came.

Sometimes he wondered if he should tighten the security if he could sneak in and out every night with such ease.

But then again, maybe the soldiers _knew_ of his nightly visits and decided not to interfere.

He would also often visit Hansung's grave on his way out.

He was buried near the Hwarang house, in a usually undisturbed part of the woods.

Most of the time, he would see Yeo wool there, kneeling quietly in front of the grave, his head tilted to a side, his unfocused eyes aimed towards the name sculpted on the whether-beaten stone:

'Suk Hansung'

Seeing Yeo wool clutch that circular glass to his chest, told him what he didn't know.

Even when Yeo wool would be crying next to him he could do nothing more than hold him in his arms and wait for his wails and cries to subside.

And Yeo wool never asked for more.

Sometimes he would find Ban ryu and Soo ho there.

Their young features would be marred with lines of misery and exhaustion, especially Ban ryu.

Ji dwi and Ban ryu had only one regret; not getting to know Hansung better.

Soo ho was aware of that.

Hence, while sitting there, he would narrate some of the precious moments he shared with Hansung, a soft smile on his face and a warmth in his voice, and they would listen, in silence.

Sometimes Sun woo would be found there.

The tears brimming in his eyes told him that he blamed himself for Hansung's death.

"Its not your fault" Ji dwi would say, everytime they met in front of the grave, and Sun woo would nod.

But he knew that Sun woo could never believe that in his heart.

Not really.

Even Ah ro visited the sweet boy who had caught her attention.

She would often be found narrating some cheesy love story or singing ballads of separation and longing.

Her voice would be jolly and had a motherly tinge, as if she were _really_ talking to him.

But the tears in her eyes and the way her voice broke sometimes told him that she too had accepted the truth.

Ji dwi never really got to know Hansung.

He was innocent and sweet and got distracted easily.

He never understood the bone-rank system and didn't care if he was at a higher rank than the one he was friends with.

He usually lived in a world of his own, where every mundane thing was a subject of curiosity.

But that didn't stop him from caring for his loved ones.

That innocent boy was unknowingly dragged into the dirty politics and had to die for no reason.

He didn't deserve it.

When Ji dwi lays down on his bed at Hwarang house at the dead of night, he would be reminded of the night Hansung walked in boldly and stated that he would be sleeping with them.

A soft smile blossomed on his face at the thought

One night, as his vision grew blurry with sleep, he could swear he saw Hansung quietly walk into their room.

But of course it was his imagination.

But instead of heading towards Sun woo's or Yeo wool's bed, he padded over to his bed and slipped under the covers beside him.

He forced his eyes to keep open so he could confirm if the soft brown eyes staring deep into his were _really_ Hansung's.

But as sleep pulled him relentlessly into its dark abyss, he had to give up.

The next morning he woke up late. Very late actually.

Because as he opened his eyes he was greeted with his friends getting ready for the day.

"Oi Ji dwi! Get your ass out of this bed and head back to the palace"

"Language, Soo ho"

"Yeah, especially while talking to the _king_ of Silla"

"I don't bother with honorifics outside the palace"

"You are going to get yourself killed one of these days, not knowing how to speak in a given situation"

"Yah! What did you say?!"

Ji dwi closed his eyes again and smiled in contentment.

His life was good.

It was perfect.


End file.
